


Haikyuu!! Kinktober 2020

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day #1, Day #2, F/F, F/M, Gen, I have slight writers block, I'll add tags as we go, Kinktober2020, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: Kinktober with Haikyuu boys (mostly). If there's an 'x reader' chapter, the reader will be male or gender-neutral. (I love pegging anime boys don't @ me) Either way, tags will be updated as the chapters keep going. The chapters will also be uploaded as soon as October 1st hits. Have fun reading!Edit: This is on pause since I don't really know how to write for this right now, I will finish it as soon as I can! Even if it means being finished in December-
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Intro

Kinktober prompts for 2020!!

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths

Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting

Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting

Day 5: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | Public Sex | Teasing

Day 6: Rimming | Lactation | Dominance/Submission | Mirrors

Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | Cunnilingus

Day 8: Corset | Stalking | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking

Day 9: Knife Play | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex | Begging

Day 10: Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play | Scat

Day 11: Prostitution | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys

Day 12: Vore | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex

Day 13: Seduction | Handjobs | Roleplay | Humiliation

Day 14: Stranger Sex | Frottage | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk

Day 16: Scissoring | Impact Play | Body Swap | Macro/Micro

Day 17: Tickling | Formal Wear | Medical Play | Sex Demon

Day 18: Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | Anal Sex

Day 19: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave | Cuckolding

Day 20: Human Furniture | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto

Day 21: Sexting | Cock-warming | Pegging | Sixty-nine

Day 22: Recording | Branding | Threesome | Feet

Day 23: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | Piercings

Day 24: Massage | Omorashi | Collaring | Food Play

Day 25: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage | Age Play

Day 26: Swallowing | Gender Change | Uniforms | Fucking Machine

Day 27: Inflation | Phone Sex | Groping | Deep-throating

Day 28: Shibari | Scratching | Xenophilia | Overstimulation

Day 29: Glory Hole | Worshipping | Dry Humping | Sensory Deprivation

Day 30: Aftercare | Role Reversal | Leather | Enemas

Day 31: Anything you want!

It is posted early since I'll start working right away.

Cya October 1st!!!!!!

-Vex


	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, ,Table of Contents.

Ch.3 - Day 1 - Bottom!SatoriTendō x Male!Reader  
Ch.4 - Day 2 - Ryunosuke Tanaka x Genderneutral!Reader (It's not sinful-)  
Ch.5 - Day 3 - Bottom!Asahi Azumane x Male!Reader  
Ch.6 - Day 4 -  
Ch.7 - Day 5 -  
Ch.8 - Day 6 -  
Ch.9 - Day 7 -  
Ch.10 - Day 8 -  
Ch.11 - Day 9 -  
Ch.12 - Day 10 -  
Ch.13 - Day 11 -  
Ch.14 - Day 12 -  
Ch.15 - Day 13 -  
Ch.16 - Day 14 -  
Ch.17 - Day 15 -  
Ch.18 - Day 16 -  
Ch.19 - Day 17 -  
Ch.20 - Day 18 -  
Ch.21 - Day 19 -  
Ch.22 - Day 20 -  
Ch.23 - Day 21 -  
Ch.24 - Day 22 -  
Ch.25 - Day 23 -  
Ch.26 - Day 24 -  
Ch.27 - Day 25 -  
Ch.28 - Day 26 -  
Ch.29 - Day 27 -  
Ch.30 - Day 28 -  
Ch.31 - Day 29 -  
Ch.32 - Day 30 -  
Ch.33 - Day 31 -  
Ch.34 - Thanks for reading!!


	3. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober 2020
> 
> Bottom!Satori Tendō x Top!Male!Reader
> 
> Enjoy~

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | **Gags** | **Baths**

“Babe!! I’m home!!”

No reply. Then Tendō heard it, the water running. [Y/n] was currently showering. 

Satori giggled to himself as he quickly put his stuff down and headed to their shared bedroom to get some clothes then head into the bathroom. Three knocks on the door and a small shout of permission later, Tendō was now stripping and getting into the bathtub with [Y/n].

“Welcome home babe.” [Y/n] purred out, sitting his boyfriend into his lap and kissing that delicious milky neck of his. “How was practice today?”

The red-haired male went on a rant of how his volleyball practice went, ignoring and not noticing the fact [Y/n] was slowly reaching for something on the side. “And th-” Suddenly, Tendō couldn’t speak. He had a ball gag shoved in his mouth and now clasped behind his head. Whipping his head around, he turned to give his lover a shocked/confused expression, only to be met with a sly grin.

“Now now Tori, we’re gonna have some fun today. You must be tired from practice, so I’ll make sure you don’t have to move. Got it?” [Y/n} growled lowly into his boyfriend’s ear, who only let out a small whimper and nodded. “Good boy.”

Oh, how those two words sent shivers down the middle blocker’s spine and shot right into his dick. 

Wandering hands started playing with Satori’s body. Starting at his chest, going down to his nipples, down to his abdomen, then the insides of his thighs, until a hand finally reached that semi-hard cock of his. Tendō let out a low moan as the hand started slowly stroking up and down his member, turning it from semi-hard to a raging erection with just a few pumps. God, it felt good.

Within just a few minutes of being jerked off and a few fingers scissoring his ass, the guess monster was a whimpering and drooling mess. Since he couldn’t close his mouth, all Tendō could do was moan out incoherent noises, words, and pleads as drool dripped down the side of his mouth.

He was a horny, moaning, whimpering, mess.

And he loved it.

“[Y/n]!” Tendō tried to say, only to end up letting out a loud incoherent moan as [Y/n] brushed against that spot deep inside that drove the red-head insane with pleasure. A sudden slap echoed in the bathroom as a red mark slowly appeared on Satori’s ass. “What’s my name?” [Y/n] asked, squeezing the other males’ dick slightly, earning a long whine from said male. “D-Daddy!!~” He called out as best as he could with a ball gag shoved down his throat.

“Such a good boy.” 

Satori swore he could cum with those words alone. (he has before, but we don’t talk about that-) 

Tendō was teary and definitely overstimulated by this point. And he hadn’t even gotten that cock inside him yet. How pathetic. It was fun to watch a 6’1 tall male be absolutely dominated by his boyfriend.

He tried his best to beg for [Y/n]’s cock, but only muffled sounds and drool escaped him as [Y/n] suddenly pulled his hands away. “Now, you’re gonna be a good boy and take all of it at once okay?” Satori was all but slow to nod and grind down in [Y/n]’s lap. 

It didn’t take but a mere second for the dominant male to shove his aching member all the way inside Tendō’s tight hole, groaning at the sudden warm feeling wrapped around him. “You did so well Tori. You earn a reward, what do you want?” Realizing he couldn’t speak, Tendō whined and made incoherent sounds as he wanted the gag out. 

“I’ll take it off for just a second so you can speak, nothing less, nothing more.”

In that quick minute, the gag was off, a string of curses and chants of [Y/n]’s name was spilled along with begs to be fucked. 

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me!!” Tendō begged over and over again as he grinded down to pleasure that special spot inside him. Shoving the gag back in, [Y/n] obliged to his lovers begging roughly thrusting in and out, making sure to hit Satori’s prostate with every thrust. 

It was heaven.

The sound of skin slapping and water splashing echoed through the bathroom walls, not to mention the loud moans of the two males. It didn’t take long for Tendō to cum.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

At this point, he was cumming blanks and was definitely overstimulated.

Yes, they had safe words and actions, but never used them. Well, Tendō never used them. He enjoyed being broken and fucked up way too much.

“Cumming...cumming….C-cumming!!” [Y/n] groaned out as he put his load right inside the redhead’s ass. It slightly dripped out as [Y/n] pulled out and let out a content sigh against the blocker’s neck. “You did so well Tori. Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.”

Good thing Tendō didn’t have practice the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh-
> 
> that was so short but it took me foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-
> 
> TTwTT
> 
> hope you enjoyed it though!


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not sinful, it's just Hickeys :3
> 
> Ryūnsokue Tanaka x GenderNeutral!Reader

Day 2: Balcony Sex | **Hickeys** | Caging | Knotting

“[Y/n].....”

The two were in bed with [Y/n] deliciously sucking on Ryū’s neck and leaving hickeys absolutely **everywhere**. 

“I won’t be able to cover those up [Y/n]....” 

It was true, the hickeys trailed from his collarbone all the way to right under his jaw. They both knew for a fact the school uniform didn’t go that high. They were dark purple marks that no makeup could cover-up. “But you taste so nice.” [Y/n] purred out, continuing to suck and bite the wing spiker’s neck.

Tanaka could stop his lover, but he had no intention to. He was too lost in the pleasure of his partner’s lips and teeth against his neck.

Then [Y/n] sucked on that one spot right near Ryū’s pulse. 

“[Y/n]!” Tanaka exclaimed, tossing his head back and revealing the rest of his neck. Such a perfect invitation. 

“You left marks everywhere…” Tanaka muttered out as he examined his hickey covered neck in the mirror. “Yup.” [Y/n] replied almost too casually as Ryū groaned and looked at his lover. “How am I supposed to cover this babe?”

“You don’t.”

Another groan escaped Ryū as he tugged his uniform on and popped the collar as far as it went. “If I get in trouble, I’m snitching on you.” A gasp was emitted from [Y/n] as the other turned around looking insulted. “You wouldn’t” “Oh, I will.” 

“Ryūūūūūūūūūūūū!!”

Tanaka smirked and walked over to his lover, standing behind [Y/n] and tugging on any fabric covering his territory. “Revenge.” Ryū said quietly before latching his mouth onto [Y/]’s neck and leaving a nice dark mark where no clothes could cover.

“Hey!”

“What? Karma’s a bitch after all.” 

The two joked around before giggling and walking out the door hand-in-hand.

Extra!!:  
“Ryū-” Nishinoya started, staring wide-eyed at the taller boy’s back which was covered in scratch marks and hickeys, along with his chest.

“Shut up Noya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry its short -w-


End file.
